The Will
by EloraCooper4
Summary: The character who died in OOTP wrote a will...this is it. ***OOTP spoilers


NOTE: Hello, this here is my first Harry Potter fic so please do not chop my head off!!! I just as much as other readers, I'm sure, have wondered if Sirius had written some type of will or some other wizard equivalent. This is my own personal idea of what Sirius might have written. The following fic wasn't meant to be a slash but if you thought about it a certain way I'm sure you could make it one;) It also may seem jumpy but I mean for that to happen, I picture Sirius writing one bit then doing something else completely, but eventually coming back to it. Once again please don't kill me!!!!  
  
The Will  
  
The Will of Sirius Black  
  
While I have been cooped up here in Grimmauld Place I've been thinking. Something truthfully that I don't do often, but I have found myself in this solitude to do so. Now that I'm out of Azkaban, I have repaired friendships and even started new ones. Pretty good for a man who is on the Ministry's death wish list. So as I sit here rotting away, I thought that I should honor these friends in the case of my death. These people who follow have helped me stay sane, in a world where insanity is the norm. Thank Merlin for them, I don't think I could have made it on my own any longer...so without further adue Padfoot's Will.  
  
First of all I guess I should give the Black Manor located at 12 Grimmauld Place, London to the Order of the Phoenix and more specifically, Albus Dumbledore, who leads the organization. The Order has been my life this past year, and though I may be cooped up here with a horrendous case of cabin fever, I am no longer snacking on rats and garbage...which I am very thankful for. I would just like to thank the entire Order for taking me in, especially Dumbledore. A man, which I owe my life to, as well as a few others that I hold dear. I can't thank you enough Albus. Truthfully nothing I write down could be enough to express my thanks. Sadly annoying portraits and intolerable house-elves also come with the house, I'm quite sorry about this. Anyways, I hope that the Old Black Manor will continue to aid the fight against Voldemort.  
  
Although I'm a wanted man, I do still "own" a few things that I would like to give to certain people. Such as my cousin Nymphadora Tonks. I would like her to receive the tapestry of the Black "pure-blood" family. I guess you could see this as a bit of a joke considering that neither you or I are found on the tapestry. But in truth, I actually have a serious reason to give this to you, Tonks. Whenever you feel insecure in your skin, all you need to do is look at the tapestry and the names of evil dark wizards. The fact that you are not among them is a credit to you...a medal of sorts. You, as well as your mother, have overcome the darkness found in your blood; you've refused to accept what destiny handed you. My heart warms whenever I see you, because you absolutely give me hope for the future of all wizards and witches, even though I've only known you for a year or so. Sitting here and writing out this will just makes me wish that I knew you even more.  
  
The other relatives whom I pride myself in are the Weasleys. Even though Molly and I tend to get into heated arguments, I truthfully care about her and her whole redhead family. Molly for her maternal guidance to the Order and her amazing cooking, Arthur for his courage and selflessness, Bill for his intelligence and rebellious nature, Charlie for his loyalty and purity, Fred and George for their cleverness and pranking (MPP would be proud), Ron for his valor and incredible loyalty to my godson, and Ginny for her innocence. You are all such beautiful people who have chosen...as Dumbledore says, "not the easy path but the right one"...or something like that. So I have decided to bequeath three fourths of the Black fortune to the Weasley family. After all of the years it may not be much, but I hope it helps in anyway it can. ::::The following is not to be read in front of Molly Weasley:::: To the rest of the Weasley I just want to let you know that I sincerely hope that Percy will come back to you...I know how it feels to be betrayed, but he is still young, he may come around. I hope he does, if not for your benefit...for his own.  
  
Next Mad- Eye Moody, the old Auror who took me under his wing. I give to him my old leather jacket and boots, which can be found in my dusty chest of draws. I know what you're thinking now Moody, "Muggle clothing?!", well yeah. Maybe they are Muggle clothes but when you put them on you feel really...cool. Not that you need any help with coolness...after all you have your bowler hat. I've just always wanted to see you in a leather jacket...Most people are frightened of you Moody and your eye, but they haven't had the privilege of knowing the man behind it, thank Merlin I have.  
  
I would call the next "bequeathing thing" more of an added bother, but I know that Hagrid of Hogwarts will be ecstatic. I put the life of Buckbeak back into Hagrid's hands. That's where he belongs; just make sure to keep him away from any of my grumpier younger relatives. Also be careful not to let him escape, though I know you might be tempted. The ministry still has it out for the hippogriff...take care of him Hagrid. I owe him my life. Thanks for always standing beside me, and MPP way back when (don't worry I will bring that one story about you covering for us to the grave...ummm...oops).  
  
To Mundungus Fletcher, maybe the only man who was yelled by Molly more frequently than me...I give my Hogwarts trunk, which is in the attic of Grimmauld Place. Inside you will find plenty of left over pranking equipment, which I believe have been illegal for a few years or so. Just try not to sell them while you're on duty. I have always enjoyed tales of your "adventures" Dungus...never change no matter what Molly says.  
  
Next I would like Ron Weasley, my godson's best friend and all around good egg, to inherit my book collection. Which contains the following books: A Guide to Professional Quidditch, A Guide to Non-Professional Quidditich, and A Guide to Surviving Quidditch. Can you tell what my mind was on as a student? I've heard that you have started as Keeper, I hope that my books can help you improve and don't worry if it comes slow. I was present the day Harry's father flew into a goal post, and look how he's remembered now.  
  
Hermione Granger, you have caused me a great amount of thinking time. I wanted to bequeath something to you...but I had trouble finding what to give you. You love books, yet Ron has possession of all of mine at the moment (not that you'd be interested in them anyway). So what do I give to my godson's other best friend, who knows more about spells and such than I do? Such was my dilemma until I found a necklace that I bought for my mother at the age of twelve. I was not surprised to find it still tangled in paper and dust...never taken out of the box. The necklace is a simple chain with a bright blue teardrop falling from it. When you look at it through the light thousands of colors can be seen. The necklace reminds me of you and your internal beauty. I hope that you get better use out of it than my mother did, it will look ten times better on you...I am sure of it.  
  
I started my will on October 24th, the date is now December 3rd. I hope that this will show how hard it was to continue, and discuss these last two people. For if I do die, I will regret leaving you two more than anything. You both are my past, present, and future. I miss you even now...when I know that one is safely sleeping surrounded by friends and the other is due to enter Grimmauld Place any moment. The mushy level is high and on the rise so all beware.  
  
To Moony. Remus J. Lupin (you never told me what that J. stood for you know). My best friend, my last friend, my only friend. What can I say? You were always the frail one, Remus, and James and I would be there to help you. But you where always there to keep me healthy emotionally, a task that even James could not master at times. Looking back, I think that at that time you were the "third wheel" to James and I. I'm sorry for that. You are eternally important to me Remus, my ally, my partner in crime, and most importantly my brother. Although we don't share blood, I believe that we share souls. Because of this I bequeath to you the other fourth of the Black fortune, as well as my blessing to trip Umbridge if you ever see her on the street. But seriously, I do have a favor to ask of you. I had been wondering who should be Harry's new guardian and you have been the only possibility. I know that you will be a better mentor to Harry than I ever could be; considering I think my maturity maybe sometimes lower than Harry's. All kidding aside, I wish for you to take care of my godson if he'll have you. If not, you can discuss things with Dumbledore, yet I'm positive that Harry would love to have you around. Also I have a request, Moony. Watch over yourself. I know that you can take care of Harry, but I'm not so sure you can take care of yourself. So cry for once Remus. Cry in public, don't hold it in or it will hurt you...and I don't want that. No one will think less of you, or not think of you as a strong man. Believe me. And be selfish for a change huh? Sleep all night, get really drunk, fall in love, or maybe realize how amazing of a person you really are...brother.  
  
Last but so far from the least. Harry Potter, James and Lily's son, and my godson. You've given me a reason to live, and this type of drive is unknown in Azkaban. Sometimes I would pretend that I was free; that my life in Azkaban was a nightmare. I pretended that I was raising you in a newly renovated Grimmauld Place, which was free of all of the ancestors that I grew to hate. It kept me happy, a place I would always force myself to visit after I would murder Peter in my dreams night after night. You were my only light in a dark cell and in my dark heart. I cannot explain my love for you in anyway other than that...I hope that I died for you Harry. I don't know if I'd have it any other way. Oh no I'm probably causing more stress aren't I? Well don't worry Harrry, I'll be waiting with your mother and father...waiting for you behind the veil...so don't mourn too badly. Find a good shoulder to cry on like Ron or Hermione's, they'll be there for you forever Harry. Treasure that; you never know when you might loose them. But above all else Harry, move on and live a happy life...Boy, you have a pretty busy schedule huh? Shed a few tears for Snuffles, deal with Snape, deal with the opposite sex (maybe the most difficult), kill Voldemort (I hope you know by now), graduate Hogwarts, get a job, rid the world of evil, and now live a happy life. Sorry I left so much in your hands. But if anyone can handle it...you're the one. I've never known a more bright, loyal, or brave kid in my life (besides myself of course...just kidding). And if you ever do feel like it's too much to handle lean on your guardian, I've broken in his shoulder for you and I can tell you it's quite comfortable. So that brings me to what I'm going to give you. I've battled with myself for weeks on whither I should erase the earlier section and give you money or Grimmauld Place. But I finally realized what I really wanted to give you. All of my love and respect. I lived for you Harry Potter from the moment you kicked me through your mother's belly. You were my power source. I will love you forever. Harry...no matter what happens...never forget that.  
  
Sirius Black  
Witnessed by: Kingsley  
Shaklebolt  
  
POST: So what you think? I tried to throw in jokes here and there cause I really don't think Sirius would have been able to handle all the emotion. I'm not crazy about some parts so I'm sure you're the same. Let me know how you felt about it. I'm willing to change a few things or add people if I forgot them *gulp*...just please don't kill me!!! Long Live Sirius Black... 


End file.
